croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the arrow next to the 'Edit' button at the top of the page, select 'classic editor' and add records to the relevant month using the standard format. Please be careful not to delete or edit records already posted. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gill Flinn (GF), Gavin Hawgood (GH), Simon Harris (SH), David Hayes (DH), John Hughes (JAH), Nicola Hunt (NH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report The combined 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can at, be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). August 2019 * 29th - Addington Hills: Spotted Flycatcher. (John Parish) * 29th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 4 Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Nuthatch. (JAH) * 28th - South Norwood Lake: Little Egret, Common Sandpiper, 6 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Whitethroat am (Peter Carr via eBird/London Bird Club) * 28th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Mute Swan, 5 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 6 young, 3 Shoveler, 5 Cormorant, Little Grebe, Common Sandpiper, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Great Black-backed Gull, Kingfisher, Kestrel, 2 Coal Tit, Willow Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler. (JAH) * 27th - Norbury (Pollards Hill South) 1 Chaffinch over W, 1 Meadow pipit over W at 07.00 (MJN) * 27th - Croydon: Kestrel flew from Queens Gardens and landed on Fairfield Halls. (JB) * 27th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Common Sandpipers, on lake, 2 Reed Warblers. (Rob Wyllie) * 27th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Tawny Owl heard in early hours. (CEB) * 26th - Coulsdon (The Vale) Swift flying west at 19:00. ((Steve Grayson by email) * 26th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Reed Warblers, 1 Water Rail, 1 Whinchat. (Rob Wyllie by email) * 26th - Norbury (Pollards Hill South): 1 Blackcap, 1 green Wood, 1 Great spot, 2 Goldcrest, 15 + tit flock (06.30) (MJN) * 26th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (12pm): Green Woodpecker heard calling in Gdns (GH) * 25th - Bradmore Green Pond: 13 Mallard, pair Moorhens with at least 2 chicks. (Steve Grayson by email) * 25th - Chipstead/Coulsdon: Honey Buzzard flew SW at 16:35. (Mark S by Twitter) * 25th - Grange Park, Old Coulsdon: Sparrowhawk eating breakfast. Brian Denn by email) * 25th - Grangewood Park, South Norwood: Spotted Flycatcher, Coal Tit, Nuthatch (London Birders - Michael Mac) * 25th - Hutchinson's Bank: Possible Goshawk seen over site (London Birders) * 24th - Lloyd Park (11:15): 10 Cormorants in neat formation flew over heading east. (John Parish) * 23rd - Shirley: Red-legged Partridge doing the rounds at Shirley Park tennis club. (Jenny Morgan by email) * 23rd - Norbury (Pollards Hill South): pristine Red Admiral (MJN) (copied to "Other Wildlife") * 23rd - South Croydon (Brighton Road, near bus garage): 1 Swift (Mike Earp) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Shoveler, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 3 Swift, Kestrel, Swallow, Lesser Whitethroat. (JAH) * 22nd - Lloyd Park (12:10): Spotted Flycatcher with female Blackcap in attendance, red-brown cap raised in a crest. (John Parish) * 22nd - Riddlesdown (4.15pm): Spotted Flycatcher (NH) * 22nd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Swift, record count of 19 Collared Dove. (JAH) * 21st - London Road, Norbury: Grey wagtail on shop rooftops (MJN) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Shoveler (JAH) * 20th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2.30pm): Willow Warbler calling continuously on rlwy land (GH) * 20th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:30) 10 Canada Goose, 5 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 11 Tufted Duck, Pheasant (calling from railway line), pair Great Crested Grebe with 1juv, 1 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 20 Moorhen, 28 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Swift, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1m Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit, 4 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag Goose, 110 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose + 6 young, 4 Cormorant, Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 10 Collared Dove, Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Reed Warbler, Nuthatch, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 19th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:30) 17 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 21 Mallard, 15 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe + 1 young, 1 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 1m Sparrowhawk, 20 Moorhen, 28 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Goldcrest, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Nuthatch, 8 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 19th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (11.15am): 2 Swifts straight through high E (GH) * 19th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Nuthatch, 2 Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 18th - Farthing Downs: A flock of up to 20 Goldfinch (incl. juvs), a flock of circa 15 Linnet (incl. juvs), 1 Yellowhammer only, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Whitethroat, Blackcap, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker over, 2 Swift over, 1 f Sparrowhawk over, a flock of up to 20 Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest. (DH) * 18th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 19 Canada Goose, 7 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 23 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 1 young, 1 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 21 Moorhen, 26 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Swift, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 5 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 18th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (08.30am): Willow Warbler calling on rlwy land, plus flock of c12 Canada Geese very low E towards SNCP (GH) * 18th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 6 young, 6 Cormorant, Little Egret, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 11 Collared Dove, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Coal Tit, 4 Reed Warbler, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail. (JAH) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Kestrel, 9 Reed Warbler. (JAH) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 6 young, 5 Cormorant, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kingfisher, 5 Reed Warbler, Pied Wagtail, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 15th - Farthing Down: 15 goldfinch, 6 linnet, 4 swallow, male wheatear near car park. Mixed flock of goldfinch and linnets in scrub close to Folly (NH) * 14th - Croydon: 13:10 Peregrine flying around in heavy rain. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (06.30am): female/imm Sparrowhawk hunting low SW over Gdns (GH) * 13th - Shirley Park Golf Course (06:30): At least 3 Willow Warblers in mixed flock also including Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Blue Tit, Great Tit and Long-tailed Tit. (John Parish) * 13th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Willow Warbler calling in neighbouring garden. (JB) * 11th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) 19 Canada Goose, 7 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe + 1juv, 2 Grey Heron, 1 Cormorant, 1m Kestrel, 18 Moorhen, 28 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove + 2juv, 2 Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, c 20 Goldfinch (JW) * 11th - Norbury (5.30 pm): 1 Swift quite high ( just one for last few days) (SEC) * 10th - Norbury (Pollards Hill South): Blackcap singing "quiet" song a.m., Blackbird feeding teenage young (MJN) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park (2-3pm): Carrion Crow, Feral Pigeon, Blackbird, Chiffchaff, Wood Pigeon, Wren, Magpie, Robin, Stock Dove, Grey Heron, 16 Coot, 5 Moorhen, Little Grebe, 32 Black-headed Gulls, 2 Swan, 4 Cormorants, 7 Mallard Duck, 13 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose (& 6 goslings), Collared Dove, Dunnock, 2 Tufted Duck (& 3 ducklings), Herring Gull (AJP & Andrew Moncrieff) * 10th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8.45am): 1 Swift drifting very high E, plus c20 House Sparrows feeding in Gdns (6pm) (GH) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (4.45pm): 1 Swift rapidly through medium high SW (GH) * 8th - South Norwood Lake (07:30:09:15) 22 Canada Goose, 7 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 11 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe + 1 young, 2 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 1m Kestrel, 15 Moorhen, 26 Coot, 1 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Swift, 3ad/2 Juv Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcest, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Jay, 12 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - Norbury (aft): Female Sparrowhawk in tree in garden (SEC) * 7th - South Norwood Lake (07:30:09:15) 19 Canada Goose, 9 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 15 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 1 young, 2 Cormorant, 1m Kestrel, 19 Moorhen, 28 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 3 Swift, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 9 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, 20+ Goldfinch (JW) * 6th - Croydon: Female Peregrine seen in morning and evening. (JB) * 6th - Kings Wood (4.00pm) Sparrowhawk (3 juvs calling) (GF * 6th - Wandle Park: 2 adult Moorhens with 1 young, also 2 juvs, 1 Swift feeding overhead, 1 Stock Dove, 4 Grey Wagtails, 30+ Goldfinches. (JB & Sue Henning) * 6th - Waddon Ponds: Mute Swan family, 27 Canada Geese, 51 Mallard with 2 young, 5 adult Little Grebes (1 on nest and 1 young), 1 Grey Wagtail, Moorhen on nest, only 3 Black-headed Gulls and 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull. (JB and Sue Henning) * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (12.30pm): 2 Swifts feeding/drifting high NW (GH) * 4th - Sanderstead (Lime Meadow Avenue): Marsh Tit in private garden. (Jenny Morgan) * 4th - Lloyd Park: 4 Kestrels. (Lucinda tweet) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (12pm): 1 Swift feeding/drifting medium high NW (GH) * 3rd - Croydon: possible male Red-footed Falcon flew over Effingham Road early evening (R Weller via Surrey Bird Club News). * 2nd - Hutchinson's & Chapel Bank: Buzzard, Bullfinch, 2 Willow Warbler, Whitethroat, Green Woodpecker, Blue & Great Tit juvs c15 in Sliming Down (Ernest Thomason) * 2nd - Location undisclosed: Pair Hobbies with 2 young. (Admin) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: 12 Canada Goose, 9 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard, 12 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 1 young, 15 Moorhen, 26 Coot, 20 Herring Gull (over), 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Swift, 2 Juv Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Coal Tit, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, 1 Song Thrush, 25+ House Sparrow (JW) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (10.45am): 2 Swifts feeding medium high overhead, then E (GH) * 1st - Farthing Downs: Wheatear beside road. (Malcolm Jennings tweet) Archived Records 2019 January 2019 - February 2019 - March 2019 - April 2019 - May 2019 - June 2019 - July 2019 - August 2019 - September 2019 - October 2019 - November 2019 - December 2019 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]